Past is Comming Back to Haunt
by 13Sparrow
Summary: Before Jack moved to Jasper, he worked in Washington DC. He was selected to protect the world from aliens. There are only a few other members of this team. This program was called Protectors. But after one of their men betrayed their team, the program was shut down. But now after five years they want Jack back.
1. Past

The year is 2008. There are only two men in the base of the protectors that are still awake. One is seventeen, specializes in hand to hand combat and long rang weaponry he is also known as the sniper. The other man is about 22, specializes in hand to hand combat and mechanics, he is also known as the engineer. There names are Jack Darby, the Sniper and Nathan Hunt, the engineer. They were sitting in the lounging area exchanging story's when there was a large crash and then a bullet shot. Jack ran to see what was going on, gun drawn. Jack was very stealthy. He always had a good eye. He was also rather strong and as he got older, these abilities only increased.

As Jack slowly approached the room he hid behind a wall and then turned in when the time was right. What Jack saw was West the general, age 55, dead, with a bullet lodged in his skull.

"Nathan!" Jack screamed and within seconds he was there.

"Call Tower, Drake, and Dex." Jack said as he said the names of the other teammates, Nathan were already calling them. They got down there within minutes. Drake age 22 also a sniper was kneeling next to West brushing his hair out of his eyes. Tower, the juggernaut, half man half robot was standing there keeping guard.

"Drake wheres Dex?" Drake looked up at Jack and Nathan cut in. Dex was the mercenary and had a thing for explosives.

"Gentlemen. I think we found our traitor." Jack slammed his fists on the ground. In the morning, after the funeral, the team was pulled aside by the head director.

"The protectors program was a mistake."

"If you give us one more chance..." Nathan started but was cut off.

"We gave you amplified your natural abilities to 100% and yet one of the strongest men managed to kill our most trusted general."

"Listen here bub. First of all we are not yours, second of all, this was Dex not us, third of all I'm willing to tell..." Jack was cut up by tower who grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him back.

"We are shutting you down. But if we ever need you again, we will still need you to be fit so we're giving you a serum that will take away all of your aging hormones." three guards came out of no where and injected Drake, Jack, and Nathan with a blue liquid.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a choice. Jack, since you are underage of having a home on your own, we are sending you and your mother to Jasper, Nevada. Drake you'll be sent to Chapel hill, North Carolina. Nathan you'll be sent to New York City in New York and Tower, you will be in hibernation until further notice. We have already alerted your families and will shipped out tomorrow morning, and remember, they all think your just in the army. Goodbye gentlemen. Oh and you will each be given a duffel bag so you can move out of your base. Anything you don't take will be put into storage.

The all looked at each other. A few hours later they were back at base. Jack looked around his room. He took his uniform. A mask that was cut at the eyes and at the top so his natural spiked hair was shown, his military vest, his army boots and under neath the armor was white army clothing. He also packed his fingerless gloves. He packed his high tech sniper that shot exploding bullets, lava bullets, acid bullets, and frost bullets. He also took a pistol that could do the same. He brought lots of ammo. He finally brought a strip of throwing knives and two regular combat knives. He brought his laptop and touch screen. He looked around to see if he missed anything. Then he saw it. There was a picture of him and the team all smiling. He picked up the picture and smiled. He carefully placed it in the bag and zipped it up.

He changed out of his tuxedo from the funeral and into a black t-shirt, white leather jacket, grey sneakers, and blue jeans that where a little torn at the end. As he was taking one last stroll around the base, Drake joined him. Drake and Jack were like brothers, considering they had the same ability. They talked for a bit then walked out of the base where Nathan was waiting.

"Wheres Tower?" Drake asked.

"They already took him." They all exchanged said looks and Drake always looking on the bright side said, "Well now that we don't grow old we probably will see each other again." They all smiled at each other then got in a group hug. Jack Stepped into his whit and black mustang and drove away. It was going to be a long drive.

2013 present time

Jack watched Miko and Raf as they played a video game at the bots base. It had only been a week or so since Jack went to Cybertron and returned Optimuses memory's. Even though Jack has fought more robots and aliens than the bots have in their lifetimes, he was still a little shaken about it. Then there was the familiar sound of the ground bridge and before you new it, Miko was off running towards it following the bots. Jack followed Miko, Raf followed Jack, June, Jacks mom, followed Raf, and agent Fowler followed June. Ratchet looked back to the human living area and saw there was nobody there.

"Scrap!"

Jack and the others ran out of the ground bridge. They were in some dessert area.

"Miko! What the Scrap were you thinking!" Jack yelled which made the bots turn.

"What! I just wanted to get some pictures!" Miko countered but stopped when loud footsteps came from behind her. Bulkhead.

"I'm with Jack on this one Miko. One of these days either your going to get killed or your going to get someone killed."

"Fine! But it's to late to turn back now!" She said and Bulkhead sighed, then out of nowhere, an army of cons transformed and started fighting the bots. Bulkhead turned around to fight as Jack got the others to safety. Then the unexpected happened after a few minutes of fighting Megatron flew in and transformed in front of Jack and the others. Megatron picked Jack up in a bone crunching grip.

"Stop!" He yelled and all the cons and bots turned to see Megatron holding Jack.

"If you put down your weapons the boy will live." The bots put their weapons down.

"Megatron. We have done what you have asked now put the boy down." Optimus said in a stern voice. Megatron smiled and dropped Jack. Jack fell to the ground and hit it his bone crushing might against the rocks.

"Noooo!" June and Arcee screamed. Jack lay on the boulders, motionless. The bots all stared wide eyed as the cons surrounded the autobots, pointing their guns at them. Megatron grabbed the other humans and brought them to the bots.

"Any last words Optimus?" Suddenly a vehicons chest started to burn and eat away. Megatron looked back to see Jack pointing a pistol at him. He had a bloody gash on top of his forehead.

"I've got a few. Get the fuck away from my family you asshole." Jack shot his gun directly at Megatron's chest. When the bullet hit. It engulfed him half in ice. The vehicons backed away into their now open ground bridge. Breakdown dragged Megatron through the bridge before it closed. Jack dropped his arm and put his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He had suffered a head injury from the drop and it was starting to get to him. His gun still rested in his right hand.

His mother made him sit down as she checked his eyes to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Then she saw it. Jacks eyes were pure white. June looked closer in shock.

"Oh my god. Jack honey, when did your eyes turn white?" Jack looked at his mom snapping back into reality. The bots surrounded the two. Then Jacks cut started to heal on its own. You could see the skin covering it up. Jack wiped the blood away from his eye as his mom stared at him in shock. Jack stood up using a boulder for support.

"Miko when I get my hands on you, your going to wish you were never born." Jack said as he rubbed his temple. Miko ran towards Bulkhead for protection. Usually she would fight him back but watching what Jack did to Megatron and that vehicon and considering he still has a gun in his hand, she was willing to let this one ride.

"Jack?" Arcee asked worryingly right before he collapsed on his back, unconscious.


	2. Hired for a Job

Everybody stood in the med bay, waiting for Jack to wake up. Ratchet said he had never seen anything like it. Jacks body was healing itself at such a fast rate. His shirt was off revealing scars littering his chest and he was rather bulky. He had monitors hooked to his body. Jack all of a sudden sat strait up screaming.

"West!" Jack realized where he was, he looked at the bots and looked scared. Jack ripped off the monitors swung his feet over the gurney.

"No, no, no, no, No!" Jack said pacing back and forth.

"How could I have been so stupid! The Director is going to have my hide, let alone the government!" Jack looked at the bots again and pouted. "What are you looking at? And where's my fucking shirt?!" Nobody had heard Jack say this kind of language before, it was a little bit disturbing.

"You okay partner?" Arcee asked looking a little worried.

"Does look like I'm okay? I probably going to have to be thrown in hibernation like Tower because of that stunt I pulled back there!" Jack screamed throwing his arms around. All of a sudden Jacks phone started to ring. Jack gulped and walked over to the table where his phone was.

"Hello?" Jack said a little scared. There was yelling on the other line and Jack threw his phone up in surprise. He accidentally put it on speaker.

"Are you insane Darby? You could have got yourself killed! And if you don't get your ass down here right now I swear to god I am going to hunt you down! Do understand me Darby?" The voice screamed.

"Sir yes sir! Wait hold on a second. That program was shut down why the fuck would you care?" Jack yelled becoming more and more confident. There was a sigh on the other end.

"Somethings come up son. We're getting the old team back together again. You have one week." He hung up. Jack slowly pressed end and put the phone down. He slowly turned around looking at the ground.

"Ratchet I need a bridge."

"Where?"

"I'll type in the coordinates." Jack all of a sudden smiled.

"Whoo hoo! I'm back in business baby!"

"Jack. If you don't me asking, but what business are you talking about?"

"Being a sniper again! I get hunt down aliens shoot some bullets!" Jack said punching the air. Jack put the phone in his pocket and ran to the main room. He typed in the coordinates he wanted then opened the ground bridge. Jack ran through. With Miko following him and the others following Miko.

When they excited the ground bridge what they saw was amazing. There was a large white and black mustang to the left of the room with a white suit behind it. Surrounding the mustang and suit were weapons, ammo, armor, and mines. In the suits glass holder, there was a sniper riffle and secondary pistol. On the far side of the room was computers and tech stuff. On the right was what looked like a training room. Jack was nowhere to be seen. Then there was a loud bang and came running out of a door and ran towards the mustang. He was wearing different clothes than he was before. He wore loose light blue jeans that looked worn out, a black t-shirt and grey sneakers, his hair was also spiked up and there was a white streak of white it the front of it. Jack looked at the suit and smiled before putting everything in a duffel bag.

Jack opened the back door of the mustang and through his bag in. He grabbed a black backpack and put a laptop, ammo, and a couple of throwing knives. Jack zipped it up when it was full and put it in the front seat of the mustang. Jack ran towards the computers typing furiously. Suddenly a ground bridge opened in the middle of the room.

"That's your cue guys." Jack said turning around and walking towards the others. He was holding another duffel bag filled with rifles. Jack smiled a comforting smile.

"Sorry I'm no longer going to be there for you. And I am sorry I won't be able to watch you grow up Raf. But what ever they called us back for it must be big, so don't expect me to come back." June started to step towards Jack but Jack stepped away.

"The bots are waiting for you. Go. Tell Arcee it wasn't her fault."

"What wasn't her fault?" Raf asked clutching Fowlers side. Jack put the duffel bag down and keeled next to Raf putting a hand on shoulder.

"In two days my files will be erased, leaving no trace of me. When that happens, Arcee is going to blame herself. What I want you to do is tell them all what I just told you. I want them to move on Raf. I need you to make sure that happens." Raf started to cry and nodded. Jack smiled and watched as they all walked through the ground bridge.


End file.
